


A walk in the park.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement park theme, Jess lives!, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam the oversized man-puppy, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Sam and Jess take a trip to the amusement park, let's just say Dean doesn't care for joy rides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the park.

“Come on Dean!” Cas insists, pulling his boyfriend by the arm.

“Cas, I don’t want to.” He half whispers.

“Oh, I understand, you’re scared.” Cas teases, flashing him a smirk.

“I’m not scared, I just don’t want to.. My, uh, stomach hurts.”

Cas laughs and both sam and Jess are smiling.

“If you’re too scared, we can ride without you and meet back here.” Jess tilts her head, still smiling sweetly.

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m not scared!” He grabs Cas’ hand. “Come on, we’re gonna ride this.”

Sam laughs, now being pulled along by Jess.

They get in line, it’s not that long if a wait. Dean keeps glancing up at the track, listening to the screams as the coaster goes through the many loops, turns and twisty bits. This is supposed to be one of the most exciting rides in the park and based on the previous riders that are now in line behind them, the reputation is fitting.

Finally it’s their turn, by the time they get up there, there’s two seats in the second to front car and two more closer to the back.

“Come on Sam, we’ll sit in the back and let them sit up front.” Jess cheers, pulling Sam’s arm a little.

“No, really, it’s fine Jess.” Dean insists, and for a second it looked like she was considering his offer but Cas being Cas, tips his head disappointedly like he always does when he wants something. “Dean, please can we sit in the front?”

“Cas..” Dean starts. “Dean, come on, the man’s practically begging.” Sam smiles.

“Fine.” Dean grunts, climbing into their car, the steady slope upward out of the station now looking much more intimidating than before.

They get settled, their harnesses in place and locked down and Dean’s now nearly sweating.

He jumps when Cas sets his hand on his knee. “You’ll be fine.” He tries to comfort him, adding another pat to his leg.

“I am fine.” Dean insists defensively, pushing Cas’ hand off his knee. Cas just smiles and stays quiet.

Dean shuts his eyes, and to his relief, Cas can’t see how nervous he is due to the harness and- Holy shit.

The coaster starts rolling out of the station, cheers from excited kids behind him are anything but comforting.

Up the slope, they’re now at a 75 degree angle and Dean’s panicking. 

His hands are tight on the harness, as they reach the top, the coaster stops as if teasing him, he snaps his eyes open and he’s now looking down the other side of the hill.

Cas can hear his breathing, fast and shallow. “Ready?” Cas smiles, patting his leg again.

Oh god no.

He laughs nervously and the coster jolts cutting off his choked laugh instantly.

They’re off down the hill, around the turn at the bottom, Dean’s eyes are shut, they snap back open as soon as they start climbing another hill, somehow much taller than they last.

They get to the top and-

“Oh god.”

Did he really just say that out loud?

Cas laughs and they take off down the other side.

Dean screams bloody murder the entire way down, they hit the loopty loops and Cas cheers, Dean holds his breath as long as he can, trying to quiet himself but ends up screaming down the second loop and around the bend at the bottom. 

Up the next hill he’s hyperventilating and ends up screaming throughout the entire rest of the ride.

They get back to the station, Cas is smiling all gummy and adorable, Dean however is sweating and looks scarred for life. 

Cas smiles at him as they step out of the car, Dean scans for Sam and Jess who are already down the exit ramp. “I swear to god, Cas, if you breath a word of this to Sam, I’ll have your ass."

Cas smiles yet bigger and whispers. “My ass is already yours, Dean.” 

He nudges Dean with his elbow and sets off for the ramp.

The four of them meet up at the bottom and both Sam and Jess are giggling madly.

“Wa-was that you?” Jess laughs, gesturing to Dean. “Was what me?” 

“The screaming.” Sam chokes out. “No,” Dean lies. “It was the people in front of us.”

Cas elbows him. “Yeah it was you liar.” He smiles. 

Sam and Jess both break down, laughing so hard they’re practically falling down.

“Ha ha, very funny, yeah, let’s go.” Dean walks off, soon followed by the other three who are still giggling to themselves.

Throughout the rest of the day, Cas gets Dean laughing again, and it turns out, Jess is abnormally good at carnival games and Sam is stuck holding all of her winnings because “Please, just one more game.” Which doesn’t go without teasing from Dean.

Even though he keeps trying, Sam’s puppy eyes don’t work on her, which is, of course, hilarious to Dean as he watches the little toys and nicknacks pile up.

They’re getting ready to leave when Sam shouts from just in front of them. “Guys! the carousel! I’ve been looking for that all over!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Jess c’mon! I wanna ride before we go!” Sam is all excited and bouncy like the oversized man-puppy that he is.

Before Dean can protest, Sam has already unloaded all of Jess’s winnings onto the bench and him and Jess are on their way over.

Dean smiles, huffing to himself, then looking over at Cas who’s smiling too. 

“Thanks for coming, baby.” Cas whispers, kissing the corner of his mouth, then laying his head against his shoulder.

“Anything for you.” Dean’s face goes blank. “Except roller coasters, no more of those.”

Cas laughs looking over at the carousel, Sam is much too large for the horses and is twice the size of nearly all the kids riding as well. “Alright, no more roller coasters.”

Dean looks up from Cas to see his brother pretending he’s riding a real horse, Jess is bent over on her horse laughing almost as hard as earlier.

Dean smiles kissing Cas’ hair. “We should do this again some time.” 

Cas nods. “Just you and me though.”

“Just you and me.” Dean echoes pulling Cas close.


End file.
